


tongue tied

by ryekamasaki



Series: Ry's Daily Ficlets 2k17 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Anonymous asked:6 & bokuro :3





	tongue tied

If there was any single thing that Tetsurou could claim to know with all his heart, it’s that his boyfriend is absolutely the greatest blessing ever bestowed upon him. He’s gorgeous for one thing, all firm muscle and soft skin, fluffy hair and wide smiles. He’s terrific with animals, and children love him, though he doesn’t quite share the same enthusiasm they do. He’s still good with them though, playing and leading and even teaching. He’s extraordinarily patient when he has to help or work with anyone else, too.

The thing that might get Tetsurou the most though, is how unexpectedly and casually smart he is. Most people think of Bokuto as dumb. He certainly doesn’t act like the smartest guy around, always goofing off and having fun, but people who actually know him know better. His grades aren’t stellar either, mostly because he tends to do whatever work in his head without writing anything down, especially with math.

They’ll be doing the weekly shopping, and Bokuto will keep track in his head of how much they’re spending. He knows their budget better than their practice schedule. And when he’s taking care of getting the finances up to date, checking over their bills, wearing his glasses and scrunching up his nose in concentration, it takes all Tetsurou has to not drag him off to the bedroom.

“Tetsu?” Bokuto’s voice snaps him back to reality, where he’s apparently been staring at Bokuto’s bottom lip caught between his teeth for who knows how long. The look on his face is something that Tetsurou can’t even really describe, just knows it twists his heart up something fierce.

“Ye- I jus- you, god.” Tetsurou’s brain and tongue are all twisted, thrown out of balance from each other.

Bokuto grins, playful, and looks over the top edge of his glasses. “Yes?”

“You’re perfect.”

And that seems to surprise him, because Bokuto promptly loses the teasing look and turns bright red. He hardly manages to stutter out a confused questioning half sentence when Tetsurou kisses him quiet instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
